L is for Linda
by Riku-Heartilly
Summary: You've changed...Your not the same anymore...You'll never be the same again. AxLinda and Violence.


This fanfiction is a prequel to an rp I am playing BB in on Gaia. I wanted to do this along with a sequel(Which will be based off of the rp).

This fanfic is portrayed around Linda mostly. It also explains A alot.

All the characters in this fanfic are real, I'm adding this because some people don't remember Linda. A and B(Beyond Birthday) are real characters. They are not OC's just very minor characters that are some of my most favorite characters.

**Summary:** You've changed...Your not the same anymore...You'll never be the same again.

**Warning:** Contains violence, slight OOC-ness.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfiction.

* * *

Muffled screams and sobs arose from a girl's mouth. She tugged, fought, tried and tried as well as she could. No matter how much she tried, she could not escape this man's grasp. This little girl was around the age of maybe nine. She was being dragged by her blonde pigtails down the dark street. Her mouth covered with some sort of masking tape. Her eye's dreaded with utter horror as she watched her own father begin to smack her and kick her. Like she was an unwanted mutt. Something of no use.

_You always do these kinds of things..._

The girl's eye's seemed to shut tightly as her father raised his hand fist readying a punch to her face. Suddenly there was a bang, then a thud. The girl's eye's slowly opened to see her father. Down on the ground. Dead. His head shot square in the forehead. The small child crawled over to look at the wound. At first she began to whimper. It soon turned into sob's then screams of fear. She could hear footsteps. She was scared. Not knowing what to do. This was her only family. Where would she go to now?

Suddenly the child felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head. Tears running down her face and sniffling ridiculously. She looked up at the figure and was soon swept up and held in this unown persons arms. She seemed to not mind it. Better then being with her father. The drunk crazy...She soon drifted off into a soft slumber.

_Why?! Why do you have to do these kinds of things?!_

The girl's eye's suddenly seemed to had snapped open wide as she jumped up and looked around cluelessly. She didn't understand. Where was she? Definately not at home. Definately not somewhere she knew. It seemed peaceful though. Someone stepped into the room. The child seemed to immediately turn to see who was entering the room. It was a boy. Well not a boy more like a teenager. He seemed to be around the age fifteen, maybe even alittle older. This boy was old looking. He seemed to have black hair that was rather messy. His skin was almost pale but not quite. He was also slouching as he stood. His clothes made him seem homeless. He wore white long sleeved shirt with baggy jeans. No shoes or socks. The teenager moved forward and smiled evil like.

"W-who are y-you?" The girl asked shaking as she noticed the boy's expression was scary. His eye's seemed to match the expression well. Bag's and red blood like eye's.

The teenager continued to smile and held a hand out to the girl. "Call me L"

"L? Why L?" The girl asked nervously, jumping as she heard more footsteps. She looked to the doorway to see another few people enter. Three this time.

_Its pains me to hear these words come from your mouth_

The first to enter was an elderly man. The girl began to realize it was him who had picked her up earlier the other night. Then there was another teenager. A tad older then the one that arrived just alittle earlier then the others. His hair was black aswell. He even wore the same outfit as the creepy teenager that still contained that smile. But there was a difference. Many. This one was slightly taller, his skin wasn't as pale, his bags weren't that dark either, his hair was flatter aswell, but still kept it messy. The most different thing was the fact his eye's were blue and not red.

The last to enter the room was another teenager. Definately almost eighteen. He looked exactly like the creepy teenager. However his eye's weren't blue nor red. They were black. An endless black. He seemed to be slouching aswell.

The girl was scared and confused as she watched one teenager hit the red-eyed one on the head.

"B don't tell me your introducing yourself as L again?" The blue-eyed boy asked smiling innocently as he turned to the girl. "Sorry umm we should explain things first"

"Explain?" The girl asked confused. Yes she wanted answers.

"Yes" B spoke rolling his eye's and glaring at the blue-eyed boy. "Firstly we should probably introduce ourselves to you...I am B, The idiot that hit me on the head is A, the one that looks like my twin is known as L and the old geezer's Watari" B seemed to look uninterested in much.

"Well my name is-" The child was cut off when she saw B waving a finger to her. "Hmm?" She looked confused.

"Your father is dead...So you will be staying here from now on. This is the Wammy's House...Your name will now be Linda" L spoke out seeming to look at the floor boards.

**Author's Note:** No one knows what A looks like. I portray him to appear like B and L except for the fact he has blue eye's and slightly neater hair(It looks flater but fluffy like ).

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
